


you wonder if you're burning now

by dagger



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dagger/pseuds/dagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once they called you "The Girl Who Wouldn't Burn."</p>
            </blockquote>





	you wonder if you're burning now

**Author's Note:**

> short idie piece set somewhere in wolverine and the x-men.

Once they called you "The Girl Who Wouldn't Burn."

The joke is, that you will burn. No flame you make could be hotter than the hell that awaits you, that's a fact. 

You've made some friends. Some of the teachers think you're coping. Others know better. Storm tries to reach out to you but you rebuff her. She reveled in Godhood, once upon a time. She's a monster, like you, and thought herself a God? ...it's hard. It's hard to love these people when you know they are gonna burn. You think loving them and knowing what waits for them may be harder than living with the fact that you share that same fate.

You call yourself Oya now. Playing God yourself, maybe you shouldn't be so hard on Storm. It's freeing, in its own way, accepting you can never go to heaven. No amount of praying will make it up. You can repent, but there's no redemption for you. It isn't Christ's blood you've been covered in.


End file.
